Cupido
by Vismur
Summary: Cupido se queda sin su poderes.


_Titulo: Cupido_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Regalo para: yvarlcris (Fanfiction net y LJ)_

_Fandom: Hawaii five-0_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Pareja: Steve/Danny, Dean/Castiel_

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, __Hawaii five-0,__ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores y guionistas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CUPIDO**

Kamael siempre era un ángel con una gran sonrisa, le encantaban los humanos, y ellos cariñosamente lo llamaron Cupido, bueno, él y otros doscientos, en teoría a todos los conocían por el mismo nombre.

Y siempre hacia el bien.

- Vamos angelito, sal, sal – la bruja le llamaba, Kamael tembló, él no era muy fuerte, y su especialidad no era la lucha, él estaba escondido mientras esperaba que la mujer desapareciera.

- ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto? – murmuro para si, él no había hecho nada malo.

- Te encontré – la mujer, que tenía alrededor de unos 25 años, tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises, usaba ropa negra de cuero.

Kamael empezó a volar, mientras la bruja recitaba un conjuro, que por el miedo ni reconocía.

Al regresar en si, estaba en medio de gente, quien le veía aterrorizada por que él estaba desnudo, intento volver al cielo, pero no podía.

- ¿Que? – se miro las manos.

Mientras la gente corría y tapaba los ojos de los inocentes niños.

- Steve, detenlo – grito un hombre rubio mientras tapaba los ojos de una niña, su hija al parecer.

- Hola – murmuro feliz intentando abrazar al hombre moreno, pero este con brutalidad lo tiro al suelo y lo esposo.

Una hora después, ya vestido con ropa, incomoda por cierto, estaba rodeado por los dos hombres que conoció en el parque, uno más y dos mujeres.

- Hola – saludo sonriente, la mujer morena le correspondió.

- ¿Qué hacías en el parque? – pregunto el rubio.

- No supe como llegue – y era verdad, él estaba en un edificio y parecía menos brillante.

Todos se miraron entre si.

- Bueno, empecemos con cosas más sencillas – menciono la mujer morena quien le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la mujer rubia.

- Soy Kamael – sonrió con alegría, algunos se vieron entre si por el nombre raro.

- Kamael ¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre nuevo.

- Kamael – responde sonriendo mirando a todos.

- ¿En que trabajas Kamael? – pregunto la rubia.

- Soy un Cupido – parpadeo alegre, el rubio solo rodo los ojos, murmurando algo de mucho alcohol.

- ¿Tienes alguien que venga por ti? – pregunto el moreno, Steve, así lo llamo el rubio… oh, y se acordó, ya sabia quienes eran las personas, ¿Cómo llego a Hawái?

- Tengo muchos hermanos – e intento concentrarse para poder irse pero no pudo, entonces intento llamar a alguien, pero tampoco funciono – pero no puedo contactarlos – murmuro decayendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes algún número de teléfono? – pregunto Kono, si, ahora sabia quien era la muchacha morena, le había flechado con un viejo conocido, pareja encantadora.

- Hum – intento pensar, ninguno de sus hermanos usaba teléfono, excepto… - Castiel, el tiene teléfono – y recupero su alegría - él número es 7452585 – observo el numero cuando se vieron, Lori, la muchacha rubia, que le había flechado hace tiempo, pero que dejo al pobre con el corazón roto, saco un teléfono y llamo.

Kamael curioso miro a todos de nuevo, vio a Chin, quien ya estaba casado con Malia, ¡por fin!, y solo estaban estos dos, Danny Williams, él no lo flecho la primera vez, se entero que se divorcio, suspiro triste, y Steve McGarrett, hombre algo solitario, viéndolos ahora le parecían buena pareja… parpadeo, oh bueno, cuando recuperará sus capacidades los flecharía… o los encerraría en un armario, se notaba a lenguas que se querían.

- Dice que viene inmediatamente – murmuro la rubia, y para si que el hombre era extraño.

-O-O-O-

Dean estaba por ver su serie favorita, tomando una cerveza fría.

- Necesito tú ayuda – murmuro Castiel apareciendo de la nada, Dean se obligo a no gritar.

- ¿Qué? – intento preguntar, pero antes de darse cuenta ya no estaba en el Motel, si no en una zona llena de sol y palmeras – ¡Cas! – llamo la atención al ángel.

- Tenemos que ir por Kamael, fue detenido – empezó a caminar y luego se detuvo - ¿Sabes donde esta este sitio? – mostro el papel, Dean rodo los ojos.

- ¿Y como detuvieron a tu hermano? ¿Y cual de todos es? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

- Algo de vía publica, no preste atención, a Kamael ya lo conoces Dean – murmuro el ángel siguiendo al humano, el mencionado suspiro pensando en cual de todos podría ser.

Al llegar a la comisaria, preguntaron por el equipo Five-0 y llegaron a su base, tan pronto como paso a puerta, Dean vio a Kamael.

- Oh Dios, tú no – murmuro intentando irse.

- Hermano, Dean – el Cupido sonrió mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano, que solo quejo poquito, y luego al rubio quien recibió el abrazo por la espalda.

- ¿Su hermano? – pregunto la chica rubia que fue la única que se quedo con el paquete, los demás "tenían cosas que hacer", mirando a ambos especímenes, que no estaban nada mal.

- Si, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Castiel a su hermano, mientras Dean se hacia cargo de los asuntos humanos.

- Perdone, es un poco atrasado – dijo Dean a la rubia, con una sonrisa forzada.

La rubia le sonrió coquetamente.

- Ningún problema, pero tendrá que pagar una multa – el rubio suspiro, pero en eso apareció la bruja.

- Te encontré angelito, oh mira otro angelito… me gusta, usare esto que te quite – mostrando el arco y las flechas.

- Mis cosas – murmuro Kamael angustiado.

La bruja rio mientras sacaba una flecha y apuntaba al angelito Castiel.

- Hola baby – murmuro con un guiño mientras la disparaba, la flecha toco el pecho del ángel, pero en lugar de ver a la bruja, vio a Dean, quien antes de que le diera la flecha la había noqueado y había recuperado las flechas y el arco.

- ¿Estas bien Cas? – pregunto el rubio angustiado, Cas parpadeo y solo asintió.

- Si – contesto simplemente.

- ¡Tú! – grito furiosa la bruja, quien intento golpearlo, Dean solo tomo de mala gana una flecha y se lo clavo a la bruja, quien vio a Lori en el forcejeo – Hey nena – murmuro ignorando a los tres hombres y persiguiendo a la rubia, quien no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeo confundida.

- Tenemos una vida juntas, mi amor – hechizando a la rubia, desapareció.

- ugh – murmuro Dean.

- Volvamos a casa – murmuro Castiel, quien los teletransporto al Motel de nuevo.

- Gracias – dijo feliz Kamiel, abriendo los brazos.

- Sin abrazos tío – murmuro Dean regresando a la televisión, bastante enfadado por haberse perdido Doctor sexy.

- Nos vamos – y con un aleteo desaparecieron.

Una vez de regreso a sus labores, Kamael volvió a Hawái para encerrar en el armario del SEAL a Steve y Danny, se los debía.

Y también se pregunto porque la flecha que llego a Castiel no sirvió… y se acordó que cuando uno ya estaba enamorado de esa persona, no actuaba como la bruja… ohm, ¿Su hermano Castiel estaba enamorado de Dean?, al parecer también necesitaba encerrarlos en un armario.


End file.
